Power semiconductor packages may be applied in various technical fields and applications such as e.g. automotive electronics. During an operation of automotive electronic components losses may occur which result in an undesired increase of fuel consumption and emissions of the vehicle. Power semiconductors and their packages constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve an efficiency of automotive electronic components in order to reduce fuel consumption and emissions.